Slayer Skill
'''Slayer Masters''' [[Captain Katrina]]''' '''- 1 Slayer - Lumbridge Assigned tasks: Man, Goblin, Rat, Ghosts, Giant Spider, Farmer, Chicken, Imp, Cow, Mugger, Unicorn, Gnome Children, Desert Wolf, Wizard, Druid, Bear, Priest, Monk, Gnome troop [[Sir Malik Varze]] - 20 Slayer - Falador Warrior, Dark Wizard, Zombie, Monk of Zamorak, Skeleton, Scorpion, Unicorn, Mith Golem, Mud Golem, Dungeon Rat, Highway Man, Thug, Barbarian, Chaos Druid, Thief, Dark Warrior, Chaos Dwarf, Rogue [[Archmage Sal]] - 40 combat or 30 slayer - Varrock Dark Wizard, Skeleton, Guard, Monk of Zamorak, Hobgoblin, Zombie, Black Knight, Jail Guard, Giant Bat, Ogre, Necromancer, Deadly Red Spider, King Scorpion, Giant, Hero, Paladin, Lesser Demon, Renegade Knight, White Wolf. [[Lady Valyrie]] - 40 Slayer - Ardougne Monk of Zamorak, Skeleton, Golem, Werewolf, Swamp Slime, Swamp Burrower, Cave Troll, Black Knight, Otherworldly Being, Guard Dog, Animated Axe, Lesser Demon, Baby Blue Dragon, Earth Warrior, Ice Warrior, Jogre, Cult Member, Jungle Spider, Tribesman, Yanille Watchmen, Ogres, Mining slave, Citizen, Battlemage, Mountain Dwarf, Khazard Troop, Blessed Spider, Souless. [[Yotto]] - 60 Slayer - Grand Tree Pirate, Lesser Demon, Swamp Burrower, Addy Golem, Mith Golem, Jungle Troll, Sand Burrower, Rock Golem, Werewolf, Swamp Slime, Cave Troll, Renegade Knight, Moss Giant, Undeadone, Poison Spider, Grey Wolf, Ice Spider, Ice Giant, Pack Leader, Ogre Chieftain, Green Dragon, Greater Demon, [[Xae'Kor]] - 85 Slayer - Lost City King Black Dragon, Black Dragon, Red Dragon, Black Demon, Green Dragon, Greater Demon, Swamp Burrower, Rune Golem, Addy Golem, Mud Golem, Mith Golem, Jungle Troll, Sand Burrower, Rock Golem, Cave Troll, Swamp Slime, Werewolf, Shadow Warrior, Blue Dragon, Fire Giant, Hellhound. [[Wildy Task Master]] - 60 Slayer - Edgeville Thug, Bandit, Rat, Deadly Red spider, Earth Warrior, Ice Warrior, Ice Giant, Grey Wolf, Ice Spider, Pirate, Shadow Spider,Fire Giant,Giant Bat,Rogue,Animated Axe, Giant, Black Knight, Green Dragon, Ogre, Greater Demon, Red Dragon, Chaos Dwarf, Black Unicorn, Moss Giant, Giant Spider, Lesser Demon, Dark Wizard, Scorpion, Skeleton, Hobgoblin, Zombie, Ghastly, Rune Golem, Addy Golem, Mith Golem, Mud Golem, Swamp Slime, Werewolf, Swamp Burrower, Sand Burrower, Rock Golem, Venom Bomber * Wilderness task master, gives wilderness '''only''' tasks * Slayer experience is increased +0.5x for tasks completed in wilderness. * Plus an additional +0.5x for wilderness only tasks given by new taskmaster. * Allowing for a total exp rate of 3x. ** Provided the player has both a Regular (+0.5x) and Platinum (+0.5x) subscription. ''' katrina.png|Captain Katrina Sir.png|Sir Malik Varze Archmage.png|Archmage Sal Lady.png|Lady Valyrie Yotto.png|Yotto Xae'kor.png|Xae'Kor WildMaster.PNG|Wildy Slayer Master Slayer Shop''' Each Slayer Master has a shop of items required to kill certain Slayer-specific NPCs. Shop Prices [[Orb of Slaying|Orb of Slaying - 5gp]] [[Slayer staff (Strike)|Slayer Staff (strike) - 64000gp]] [[Dynamite|Dynamite - 50gp]] [[Troll Bait|Troll Bait - 50gp]] [[Sledgehammer|Sledgehammer - 100gp]] [[Dust Mask|Dust Mask - 20000gp]] [[Silver Bolts|Silver Bolts - 50gp]] [[Torch Salve|Torch Salve - 150gp]] [[Torch|Torch (Unlit) - 1000gp]] [[Enrage potion|Enrage potion - 10000gp]] [[Liquid Nitrogren|Liquid Nitrogren - 100gp]] List of Released Slayer Specific NPC's [[Mud Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Mithril Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Cave Troll]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. Items required to kill: Slayer Staff (bolt) [[Swamp Slime]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Slayer's Torch, "fire" Spells [[Werewolf]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Silver light, Silver dagger or Silver Bolts & Crossbow [[Rock Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Swamp Burrower]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Dust Mask [[Adamantite Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Sand Burrower]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Alkharid Desert (south east) Items required to kill: Dust Mask [[Jungle Troll]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: North of Shilo (surrounding mine pit) Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. [[Rune Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 85 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Ghostly]] Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Ghostly Lair Location: Wilderness Items required to kill: Nothing needed to Kill except braving the wilderness! [[Venom Bomber]] Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Al Kharid Desert (South East of Shantay Pass) Items required to kill: Poison antidote [[Ice Golem]] Slayer Level Required to Kill: 60 Location: Asgarnia Ice Dungeon Expansion (South West of Port Sarim, underground) Items required to kill: Slayer Torch [[Lava Golem]] Slayer Level Required to Kill: 85 Location: Karamja Volcano Expansion - Entrance on East side, near Lesser Demons Items required to kill: Liquid Nitrogen Slayer-specific Drops Slayer-specific drops can only be received from NPCs when tasked to slay that specific NPC. Gauntlets [[Black Gauntlets]] [[Mithril Gauntlets]] [[Adamantite Gauntlets]] [[Runite Gauntlets]] =